


По прямому пути

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эльфы Амана находят лодку с мертвым человеком





	По прямому пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Straight Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463742) by Independence1776. 



– Вот те на! – воскликнула Верьякирье. – Еще один.  
Иларва выглянул из-за борта лодки, еще не отвязанной от короткого дощатого причала. Неподалеку на волнах покачивалась маленькая лодка – оба весел не было, а внутри лежал смертный – и уже мертвый – мужчина.   
– Похоже, сегодня до нашего рыбного места мы не доберемся.  
Но ничего другого им не оставалось: тело необходимо было похоронить. Верьякирье перепрыгнула через борт, добрела до лодки и, ухватившись за якорную веревку, потащила лодку к берегу. К тому времени, как лодка причалила, там собрался народ, и двое уже несли носилки. Иларва присоединился к остальным и посмотрел на смуглого человека.  
– Никаких особых признаков или памятных вещей? Что-нибудь, что помогло бы опознать его?  
Верьякирье покачала головой.  
– Обычный рыбак, наверное, просто слишком увлекся, – сказала она, указывая на рыболовную удочку на дне лодки. – Который раз поражаюсь, почему Валар это допускают.  
– Это, кажется, уже третий за дюжину лет?  
Верьякирье пожала плечами, и они отошли от лодки. Зашагав к своей, Иларва продолжил развивать тему:  
– Как бы я хотел, чтобы они остановили это. Нехорошо быть оторванным от всего, что им известно, а Аман, наверное, для них теперь вроде страны легенд. Ужасно столкнуться с правдой – и зрелищем, что означает неминуемую гибель.  
– Возможно, для людей это награда? Злые дела творятся в Средиземье, и все больше и больше эльдар бегут сюда. Наверное, Валар просто хотят защитить тех, для кого в Средиземье не осталось безопасного места?  
– Может быть, – Иларва оглянулся через плечо на эльфов, осторожно вытаскивающих тело из лодки. – Но не думаю, что это тот самый случай.  
Верьякирье хлопнула его по плечу.  
– По крайней мере, его похоронят в хорошем месте.  
Что было правдой. Кладбище для смертных, кому случилось пройти по Прямому пути, располагалось на покатом холме, откуда было видно Море. Верьякирье проводила там много времени – и как садовод, и как хранитель знаний, кто всегда записывал истории смертных, когда только предоставлялась возможность.   
Но Иларве все равно казалось, что люди предпочли бы быть похороненными там, где семьи могли бы оставлять цветы, камни или что там смертные предпочитают класть на свои могилы.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Текст основан на последних строчках Акаллабет: «Время от времени на побережье рождаются слухи о том, что где-то в море живут (или жили) люди (а может, и не люди), которые не то по милости Валаров, не то по собственной праведности вставали на прямой путь и уходили, видя, как Земля под ногами становится все меньше, а впереди яснеют ярко освещенные набережные Авалона, а то и берега Амана, и перед смертью глазам их открывалась парящая в недосягаемой вышине грозная и прекрасная вершина Белой Горы». Считается, что это слухи, но я хотела представить, что было бы, если бы это было правдой.


End file.
